


Together

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mollcroft, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: “When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?”





	Together

“When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?”  
Molly flinches. Oh, bloody hell. Not today. She can’t do this today. It has been such a lousy day so far, it doesn’t need to get worse. But, apparently…  
She sighs and closes the drawer, only to pick up another file and open the next.   
“Can we do this another time, please? I’m really not in the mood. Toby threw up all morning so I had to take him to the vet, which he hates as much as me. I was late for work, dropped not one but two brains (quite fitting, yeah, I know), cut an artery and soiled myself in blood. Unfortunately I forgot my extra clothes, which is why I’m running around in borrowed trousers and this horrible shirt. To top it all off I have to do this ‘til 2 a.m. because Enzo is sick and as usual I let them talk me into making a double shift. So, to sum it up, I seriously do not have the emotional strength to talk about the baby today.”  
“No. We have to deal with this now.”  
Maybe it’s the tone in his voice, but all of a sudden there is a lump in her throat and tears pricking in her eyes. She’s mad. Bloody furious. Why can’t things go her way just once?!   
“Send me an e-mail then. Or a text. It’s what you normally do.”  
She slams the metal drawer shut; and regrets it immediately. The sound drones in her ears and she squeezes her eyes together. A tear rolls down her cheek.   
Great. Just great.   
She hears him take a deep breath behind her. She wants to punch him.  
“Turn around, Molly.”  
“No.”   
Gosh, she sounds like a stubborn 9-year-old. Ugh.   
“Molly.”  
She closes her eyes.

How does he do it? Being so cold and distant in one second and in the next…saying her name with such tenderness as if it is the most beautiful word in the entire world. She will never understand this man, never. She has tried for so long now, and yet he’s always one step ahead of her, always a bit too quick in hiding his feelings. And it drives her insane, this, not knowing his heart, whether she has a place in it or not. And she hates that she cares so much, that she wants a place there. She wants it all to herself.   
“Molly.”  
“WHAT?!”  
She whirls around, her hands clawed into her hips. 

  
There he is, only a few feet away. The father of her child. In his stupid coat, his stupid umbrella lying on her stupid desk. She knows there is a blade in there. She wants to pull it out and cut him open to see if there even is a heart in that soft, warm chest. She has heard and felt its beat, but it might just be high-tech artificial one.   
Molly glares at this chest, even when he crosses the distance. She tries to gather the strenght to look him in the eyes, knowing that her angry pose is only half convincing without a direct, firm glare straight into those blue eyes which can be cold like ice and warm like a summer sky.   
He is just so confusing. Their entire affair is. And now they managed to cock it up even more. A child! Now! Without them ever talking about what this thing between them is, if they want it to continue, to get serious. Well, it it serious now, isn’t it? They have forced a decisions upon themselves because of their stupidity. No. Not them. The stupid condom factory with their low-quality condoms, that’s whose fault this all is! She will sue them! Oh, yes. She will milk millions out of them. At least she will be a rich single mother.   
Molly is so lost in her dreams of revenge with Perry Mason as her lawyer that she flinches when his hands cups her cheeks and make her look at him.   
Warm summer sky with a chance of rain.   
Molly’s eyes widen. Tears. There are tears in his eyes. And a smile, such a smile; it takes her breath away.   
“A baby”, he whispers and his thumbs stroke her cheekbones. Tears well up in her eyes. Her chest feels tight.   
“Our baby”, he continues and his smile becomes blinding.   
And then he bends down and kisses her. This kiss is different from all the others. It’s laden with unspoken feelings and a tenderness that weakens her knees. When she leans against him for support and he wraps his arms around her, Molly realizes that this is exactly what she needs. His arms. His strength. His softness. His warmth and his scent all around her, shielding her from the world.   
She starts crying and wraps her arms around his neck, to pull him closer, closer. All to herself.   
When they break apart he rests his forehead against hers, his now dark eyes looking at her all warm and tender.   
She won’t be a single mum.   
“Together?” she can’t help but ask, happiness bubbling up inside her.  
“Abso-fucking-lutely.”  
She chuckles and hugs him tight. Ever since she has confessed to him that she loves it when he swears, he choses moments like this to make her smile.   
“I love you, Mycroft.”  
She sort of says it into his coat, but she knows he’s heard her.   
“I love you too. Both of you.”  
She laughs and cries at the same time  
“I’m sorry. It took me too long to realize.”  
Molly only shakes her head. No looking back. She only wants to look forward now.

She’s going to be a mother.

She’s going to have a family. 


End file.
